


My Omega

by Nethvester



Series: Mine, Yours, Ours [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nethvester/pseuds/Nethvester
Summary: This work started out being Named AkiCat.





	1. one

They were crying. It wasn't softly either. He couldn't have ignored them had he wanted to. He did what any concerned citizen should do and went to check why they were making so much noise.  
  
He didn't like coming out during the day. The area usually had workers in it and they'd throw thinks at him yelling 'scat cat' and 'get out you mangy flea bag'. He humphed as he worked his way down the stacked palettes and towards the small warehouse manager's office. I'm neither mangy nor flea ridden was his main gripe. He visited the bath house twice a week and made sure he always had clean clothes when he was forced to interact with humans. Usually however he stayed like he was now. It took less energy for one thing and should he not be able to con kids or girls out of their bentos in the park the form always enabled him to catch an unwary mouse or pigeon.  
  
A deep male voice yelled over the crying and the sounds of skin slapping skin floated through the mostly closed office door. He slinked through the small opening and for the first time in his nineteen years wanted to claw a human's eyes out.  
  
A large man in black shoes and trousers over which hung an un-tucked and an unbuttoned flashy purple shirt leaned over two small well-dressed children. The little boy was standing in front of what must be his sister Trying to hide her small body from the threating man hovering over them. Both were raven haired with bright golden eyes and pale skin. They were dirty from dust and snotty from the tears they shed but only the little girl was crying aloud. That was bad but it wasn't what made him wish to rip out the adult's throat. No His sight had turned red because of the large burgeoning bruise he could see rising on the little girl's face.  
  
The man reached out and gripped the little boy's shirt front, "Get her to be quiet, or I'll make her myself." He drew his fist back.  
  
The cat didn't think before he leapt onto the man's neck biting and scratching. The man quickly dropped the boy and reached over his shoulder with both hands. The cat was quicker and used the man's changed posture to dig his back claws into the exposed shoulder and sail over the man's head. He twisted his body in midair landing on his paws in front of the two children.  
  
"What the fuck!" The large human male jumped back in surprise; then the man laughed bending over in his mirth.  
  
He growled and swatted at the human with his claws. His size was a sore point with him. It was bad enough that Iriomote Cats were no larger than domesticated breeds but he was a runt and half the size he should be. It had made him the brunt of many jokes and a lot of bullying by the other children in the tiny orphanage he'd live at and it was the largest contributor for his escape to Tokyo as soon as he got out of Middle School. He hissed and slashed the hand that can for him; He might have had to put up with the laughter from his school mates but he didn't have to put up with it from any human especially one that harmed children.  
  
The man growled and backed to the door, "Fine kitten I don't care if you don't like me. Just keep them quiet." He slammed the door as he left and the sound the lock turning before feet stomped away was heard.  
  
He turned then and four tiny hands gripped his fur and drug him back into small arms and snotty faces. He was going to have to visit the bath house sooner than he normally did this week. Snot was not a comfortable feeling in his fur. Still he didn't wiggle too much as the two children hugged and petted him. They were obviously frightened and not in the dingy warehouse of their own volition. He meowed and purred as they both calmed down leaning against the small room's far wall until they fell asleep.  
  
Once he was certain they were not waking anytime soon He maneuvered out of their lax arms. He first checked the door. It was locked as he'd thought. Then he looked about the room. There wasn't anything remotely useful there. The room was completely devoid of anything beyond two small children and dirt. There were three tiny windows at the top of each wall that didn't hold the door. However they were to high for the children to reach.  
  
He gave up on getting the children out of the building and decided to see if he could figure out who to bring to them. He checked their clothing and was surprised to find two id cards hung about their necks on soft lanyards. They were from a very prestigious, very private, and very expensive day care. Still it told him everything he needed to know about the two lost souls he was with.  
  
Asami Riichi and Asami Sachi were five and four respectively. They lived in a high rise apartment in downtown Shinjuku and their emergency contact was a man named Kirishima Kei. His cell and office phone numbers were printed on the cards.  
  
He looked up at the windows in the walls, too high for the children to climb through but not for him. They were also large enough that he could pull a small sack back into the room with him, if needed. Of the three the window opposite the door was the only one open. He braced against the door and made a running leap. He almost missed and spent several panicked moments believing he would fall and he wasn't certain he would land on his paws.  
  
It was with a sigh of relief he finally stood on the narrow window seal and looked down. Luckily the back of the little office was a shorter mini building were the bulk of the warehouse's equipment was stored so the leap down wasn't as high as the leap up. Even better there was a stack of old crates on top of the shed and he would be able to reach the window from this side easily.  
  
He quickly descended and sauntered his way out of the empty building. His eyes narrowed in the bright sun, nose twitched as the smells of the oldest part of the wharf were quickly filtered through his sensitive nose, and his fur fluffed at the cold. The small fishermen were packing up their catches down in the water and the only working building was quickly filling with the tiny fresh market that held sway over the area between sunrise and noon.  
  
Normally he'd wonder over and see what the mongers were tossing as too damaged when he awoke this early. Strays were ruthlessly driven away before the bulk of customers came but there were a handful of the older ladies he could still con a broken tail or warped head out of.  
  
Today he ignored his belly and trotted across the expanse of the concrete to the train stop. It was busy and he'd have to plan his entrance in to the maintenance storage room carefully. He didn't want the two children to be alone with the adult if he could help it. He snuck behind the trash barrel next to the door and waited until a train was boarding. He then turned the handle and snuck into the room.  
  
The space was no longer used and was spectacularly devoid of anything useful at least for cleaning or maintenance. In the far corner hidden by a broken crate was an old army backpack. He dug through it and pawed out an old flip phone. It was a prepaid one and he frowned to himself as he thought about the cost of the text he was about to send.  
  
He gritted his teeth and tapped out the message.  
  
_**Riichi and Sachi 4th empty warehouse next to old fish packing plant Locked in manager's office Bastard hit them Come soon**_  
  
When he finished he checked the message twice before sending. Then he closed his eyes and broke the phone. It hurt. It could take him months to replace the thing still the message, even with no punctuation, had taken all but the last hundred yen on his card and the phone hadn't been able to take calls in over a year. He sighed as he pawed the bits about before working his way into the ragged jeans and t-shirt the pack held.  
  
He checked his wallet and sighed again. The little ones were going to need something eat and drink. He shouldered the pack and peeked out of the door. Believing the coast was clear he sneaked out only to hear a yell. When he glanced over his shoulder a maintenance worker for the trains was yelling and brandishing a broom in his direction. He shot from the door and leapt across the tracks to the opposite platform. An incoming train screeched to a halt behind him and he escaped up the steps before the worker could get around to see where he'd run off to.  
  
He ran down the street and through several alleys before stopping and panting. He'd have to find another place to hide his stuff. He stood and worked his way back to the wharf stopping at a convenience store to pick up some energy bars, a small bag of chocolate, and three bottles of water. The backpack was heavy and it took him longer to get back to the warehouse than he'd wished. Half of him was hoping the two kids had been rescued while he was out.  
  
He checked the area and found no one was watching the outside. He sneaked into the building and there was no one there either. He paused wondering what the flashy guy was really up to. Surely he hadn't just left those kids locked in with no one watching them? He worked his way through the building and found no one there. He tried the lock on the office door and found it was so broken he couldn't pick it. He tried busting it open but it withstood the few shoulder hits he gave it and the sound of crying from the other side made him stop before he frightened the children beyond into screaming.  
  
He worked his way back to the short shed of equipment and climbed to the top. His stomach growled and he glared at it angrily. He was hungry but he could sneak out later and get something from the surrounding streets. There were several izakaya close to the wharf that knew him and often left out scraps for the alley cat.  
  
He put his clothes and shoes back in the pack this time carefully wrapping the one expensive item in held back in his t-shirt. It wouldn't do to allow his camera to get scratched. He cushioned it on his oldest possession. The tiny stuffed turtle wasn't worth any money but even though it was worn and missing one leg he still kept it. It was all he had that had only ever been his and while unlike the camera from which he made his living it held far more sentimental value.  
  
He wiggled with the straps until he was certain he could keep the pack on while he climbed and then made his way up the stacks of old boxes. The toddlers were huddled in the far corner when he peeked over the window's ledge and thought about what to do. His pack was too heavy for him to land safely if he tried to keep it on while jumping from the window's height. He didn't want to just drop it either as even wrapped like it was the camera would still break. He sighed and started meowing.  
  
It took several before the little boy glanced up and the smile the kid gave him made him feel really guilty for leaving them by themselves for so long. Still he didn't see any sign that the flashy man had come back and they needed food. He meowed again and pawed at the wall below him. The little boy got up and raised his hands, "Jump, kitty. I catches yous."  
  
He smiled to himself and gently pushed the bag over his shoulders and gripped it by his teeth. He lowered it as far as he could before releasing it praying the entire time the kid could indeed 'catches' it. The boy didn't disappoint grunting when the bag landed in his arms before tipping backward and landing on his bottom. He followed his bag immediately, landing next to the boy and rubbing against his startled face. The boy was shocked that his arms held a small backpack and not a kitty.  
  
Then he took the bag from the boy and dragged it with his teeth over to the girl where he started nosing the snacks and water bottles out of it. The little boy joined them and helped open the small packages by gnawing them. He'd had the foresight to crack the water bottles open before putting them in his bag and the little boy was able to open them the rest of the way. The kids alternated eating and praising him. 'good kitty' indeed.  
  
He played with them after that. They were small and needed something to do. Besides he didn't feel comfortable leaving them until he was certain they'd be rescued. Though the longer the day went on the less confident he felt about the text message. Had it even gone through? Perhaps he should have used his remaining yen to call the phone number instead?  
  
The small humans fell asleep again. Their tummies were full and they were tired from casing the nimble kitty about the small space. He'd let them catch and hug and pet him only to wiggle free and start the game anew. The little boy hadn't really hugged him and but had petted him gently. The girl however had at one point nearly squeezed him to death. He was glad he wasn't a real cat.  
  
The sky grew dark and he was preparing to jump up to the window again to see if he could pickpocket a phone to call the number he'd texted earlier when the sounds of a banging door and running feet caused him to stand in front of the children and face the door. He found he was growling before the door opened.  
  
Asami stood looking out his office floor to ceiling windows at the sun setting over his city and Tokyo was his city. It had taken him nearly fourteen years but the place now held very few opponents to his rule. He had firm agreements with the three largest Yakuza groups and the smaller gangs and mobsters had learned the dangers of messing with his enterprises years ago. Even the local government knew that to really get anywhere with things they'd need to check with him. No one could afford the loss to their campaigns in the next elections.  
  
It was hubris however that led to his brooding today. A troublesome pesk he'd put off dealing with for too long had decided his preoccupation with Hong Kong was justification to encroach on his territory. When he made his move to remove it, it had the audacity to take his niece and nephew.  
  
He still didn't know how that had happened. The how could wait though; the most pressing concern was finding them before someone did something Asami would regret the rest of his life. He already had two and he refused to get another. He puffed on his Dunhill; where had the rat taken Riichi and Sachi?  
  
The door to his office opened and his trusted secretary entered, "Asami-sama, I believe we have found them."  
  
He turned from the door, "Took us long enough. Let's go."  
  
Kirishima bowed, "I am sorry, sir. We'd have found them sooner had I paid closer attention to the text messages sent to emergency contact phone from the children's badges."  
  
Asami glanced sideways at his second, "What?" They entered the elevator and Asami withdrew a new Dunhill. Kirishima lit it and swallowed thickly. "The ids the children wear to school each day. They do not contain the normal phone numbers for the office or your cell phone." He pushed his glassed firmly into place. The numbers are for a special line here at the office and a special cell," he pulled a red cased Samsung Galaxy seven from his suit pocket. "I had it specially ordered to ensure it wouldn't be confused for regular calls. The number is only on their paperwork and their ids to my knowledge."  
  
Asami took the phone and glanced at the message. It was sloppy and choppy and no punctuation made it hard to read. It was still clear however. Someone had not only seen the children, but had interacted with them enough to read, or take, their ids. Whoever it was seemed interested in protecting them if the comment about the children being hit and come soon were any indication but this could be nothing more than an elaborate trap.  
  
There were more than human gangs out to take his control over the city. Other shifters had been attempting to take out his family for years. He studied the message again. "You think this is a trap."  
  
"Yes, sir." He sighed, "We've tried tracing the message but it was sent from a burner phone. I don't think you should go. Kazumi agrees."  
  
The elevator opened to the Sion underground garage. They exited into a group of twenty armed men. Tactical vests zipped over long sleeved black t-shirts bulked by the bulletproof vests he insisted all his security forces wear. Side arms strapped to legs, waists, or chests depending on the carrier's deposition and all standing at military parade rest. His trusted third stood holding out his personal vests along with his second's set. Yes, Suoh really did believe it was a trap.  
  
They paused and changed into their tactical gear. Removing the trappings of honest business men and replacing them with that of well-trained warriors. In addition to the bullet proof and tactical vests Asami donned Ceska Zbrojovka and Beretta handguns, four variously sized knives, and numerous types of grenades. His vest slots were filled with extra clips for his guns and two small first aid kits. Black camo cargo pants and black military boots.  
  
When dressed to his head of security's expectations he and Kirishima climbed into the back of the middle armored SUV. The vehicles were sourced from America and flew the ambassadorial flags of the tiny Island nation of Nauru. The flag with its single many pointed start below the horizontal gold line splitting the field of bright blue was only nominally illegal to sport. Asami was one of the few Japanese with dual citizenship and Nauru made quite a bit from his estate taxes. Their mutual agreement meant they didn't have to pay to house their dignitary in Tokyo and Asami was 'free' to utilize their embassy flags as desired.  
  
Souh handed each of them a tablet on which images streamed from night goggle lit head cameras streamed. They were looking at the outside of an old shipping warehouse. The sight line was across some sort of parking lot on the opposite side from the water. Asami glanced at his head of security, "No movement?"  
  
"Not since our scouts arrived. That was almost forty minutes ago. We're about to send in the bugs." He typed into his tablet and the images changed to five smaller ones the reception was darker and they bounced about. "Sorry, we're still working out the bugs."  
  
Asami would have chuckled had working cameras not been so very important. The images changed as the tiny camera were carried through an open window by the tiny bee bots Asami had acquired from an acquaintance in Europe. He was quiet positive that tiny spies was not what the scientist had intended their use for however they had thus far proven to be better than their best planted hardware. It helped that once they reached their intended locations they acted like actual bees.  
  
The images streamed to the tablets were of an empty warehouse. Piles and stacks of old broken wooden pallets and the hanging rusted chains of an old crane shadowed much of the building but the ten minutes spent scoping the place showed it was as empty of life as it looked. Their bees concentrated on the small building in the place, a one story manager's office with high walls one door and three windows.  
  
Three of the bots hovered near the doors while two fell around the building. Static crackled over their radios, "Souh-sama, we've got incoming vehicles. Two older models six combatants."  
  
"Understood, direct the bulks of the watchers to the external doors, leave one for the small interior building." Kazumi directed them to move most of the bots near the manager's office to the double doors, where the camera's caught six men entering the building. The men spread out hiding in the shadowed locations the bots had already scoped. Without prompting the bee's split and followed one man apiece. The sixth man jogged his way to the manager's office.  
  
Asami barely paid attention to the other tiny screens. In fact when the one bot assigned to flying in to the office cleared the window seal he double tapped the incoming image and watched as the bot flew down and landed so that its camera was focused on the children huddled behind the now crouching growling cat.  
  
The SUV silently pulled to a stop behind the warehouse. Twenty four men surrounded the location. Then twelve of those climbed the building with rappelling gear. Less than ten minutes later Asami and his men stormed the place.  
  
The flashy man was back. He was sweaty and whispering into a walky talky he carried. HE mainly ignored the two children. Apparently they were just bait. The whole thing was a trap. The man was certain that someone named Asami Ryuichi would come for the children himself and then he'd have the man.  
  
He backed up until he was touching the boy with a back paw. He'd really like to just claw the man's eyes out. However he now carried a gun and he was no match for bullets. Not even his healing abilities would save him should he get shot. He growled under his breath. At least the children were sound asleep.  
  
That relief lasted all of two minutes when the outer warehouse lit with a blinding light. He was glad he was in the office when it went off. The sound of booted feet and gunshots echoed through the warehouse and the man jumped from his crouched position to standing. He was raising his gun to point it at the door, fully ignoring the cat to his back right.  
  
Several things happened at once. The door was busted open by a large metal ram. The toddlers behind him came awake with a scream and he foolishly, once he reflected on it later, leapt at the flashy man's right arm.  
  
Asami allowed his two most trusted men to enter the manager's office before him. His men burst the locked door open and Kirishima and Souh entered before the door had even swung fully open. They barely left room for him to follow. The scene they came upon was of chaos. The leader of the kidnappers was fighting with a kitten and for the first few seconds it looked like the kitten might win.  
  
He bit the man's hand hard drawing blood, holding on tightly, and raking the man's arms with his back claws while the man swung his arms about trying to dislodge him. He wasn't trying to permanently harm the man just get him to release the gun. At first he thought he'd been successful when the grip loosened. Only the man didn't release the gun. He just gripped him by the nap of his neck and ripped him away from the hand he was biting.  
  
He tried to twist but the wall was to close and the fling was with the much larger human's full strength. The last thing he saw was a raven haired, golden eyed man point his own handgun at the man and pull the trigger. The last thing he felt was his shift to his halfway form. His last thought was a prayer to whatever Kami watched out for foolish shifters for surely he'd be sent to another lab now and they probably wouldn't let him escape this time. 


	2. two

"How's the kitty, Oji?" Riichi tugged at his pants as he exited his bedroom.   
  
Asami smiled down at the boy and whispered, "He's still sleeping; we need to be quite and let him rest." He bent down and picked the little one up. He carried him into the living room and sat down on the large oversized overstuffed chair facing the long row of floor to ceiling windows overlooking Shijuku. He could hear Sachi regaling his chief of security with the tales of the wonderful kitty that had protected them from the mean man.   
  
Asami had heard the stories the entire trip back to the penthouse. He'd been told all about how the kitty had stopped the bad man from hitting them and how he'd gone out and gotten them food after the bad man hadn't fed them all day long. Then there were the games of chase and cuddle he had played. Asami kept careful track of each interaction the two toddlers had held with both the 'bad' man and the little 'kitten'.   
  
He looked his young nephew over and sighed inwardly. They had been missing less than twenty-four hours and due to a certain shifter's involvement seemed to think the whole thing had been a grand adventure rather than the life changing even it could have been. Asami owed the little cat more than a good night's sleep or a good meal for that alone.   
  
Ryiichi wiggled out of his lap and ran to join his sister in the kitchen where Suoh was baking the kids fresh sugar and chocolate chip cookies while Kirishima was grousing that neither were a sufficient substitute for a well-balanced meal and the man had better not spoil the children's dinner with them.   
  
Ryuichi smiled and thought back to the last time his two most trusted friends had argued over cookies as a substitute for a well-balanced meal.   
  
They had been sent by his father to oversee the exchange for a minor Politian's daughter. They were three of the thirty odd men sent to ensure the kidnappers returned her safely and in whole and hearty condition in exchange for nine crates of military ordnance. The exchange went as planned and the kidnappers hadn't noticed the small tracking devices placed at the bottom of each crate of weapons. Like the Americans the Japanese government did not negotiate with 'terrorists' however they had no issue hiring his father's group to do it for them.   
  
The group was packing up after the girl had been air lifted out of the Iriomote forest. It was a closed and done deal as far as his group was concerned. The US military would pick the group up once they hit the open seas and what happened to them after that he and his held zero concern. He watched as the rest of the group packed up and waved them from their base camp with relief. He didn't like coming on these assignments, though he understood and agreed with his father's reasoning. The small group would be his someday and they would need to see he was as capable as his father.   
  
Still his interests lay more in actual commerce and economics than the group currently participated. He'd already started several small clubs with the seed money provided by his chichi. His father wouldn't leave the business until he was dead anyway and he understood his teenager's need to spread his own wings first. He agreed with his son's vision that if shifters wanted to they could participate in the same spheres of influence as human's. They may never reach equality, or even national recognition as real beings, but they certainly didn't have to continue to be beholden to the individual world governments for their bread and butter, even if the Asami clan was the best and least controlled of the 'special' forces.   
  
He actually smiled when the last truck left his eyesight. He turned and glanced at his two senpei. They were arguing again. The larger of the two with his shortly cropped blonde hair was busy devouring a Ziploc bag of chocolate chip cookies. The other pushed his glasses firmly back up his nose and reminded the other that large consumption of non-fibrous calories was detrimental to one's life long health.   
  
Asami pulled his backpack to his shoulders and laughed, "Come on, we've got a two day hike up the Urauchi river to reach the Mariyuda Falls."   
  
Kei and Kazumi had ceased bickering and shouldered their own packs. Kazumi stuffed the remaining cookie into his mouth and asked around it, "Why did you want to hike this anyway? I'm sure your dad would have paid for the toured trip upstream with boats."   
  
"I've never see these waterfalls and you know how much I hate having to work with someone else schedule." Asami still remembered the several tours he'd looked through with Kei several days before. None would allow him to relax the way he wanted. He'd busted his ass to meet the requirements for early admission to Stanford. He was about to be away from japan for at least four years, longer if he chose to stay and get a master's degree while in the United States.   
  
He'd already been irritated that neither Kei nor Kazumi would be joining him while there. He'd busted his but to get into collage early primarily because they were also graduates as of the end of the last term. It wasn't until after he'd gotten the acceptance letter that he'd learned that not even Kei was going to attend university in the United States.   
  
So there it was mid-April and he and his only two friends from school had been on their last trip together before they split for at least four years. Ryuichi would leave for the United States, Kei was off to Oxford in England, and Kazumi would spend two years in the Japanese Army followed by two years of Special Forces training. He at least wouldn't be leaving the country for another two years.   
  
The hike to the falls had been Asami's idea his reasons sound enough for Kei to give up the short spring course he'd originally planned on taking at Tokyo University. Kazumi had followed Asami's orders and suggestions since they'd met in elementary school. Theirs being a relationship started when Asami's father had ordered Kazumi to attend the prestigious private school as the clan leader.   
  
The young Kazumi wasn't stupid but neither was he the most intellectually strong of the three. Especially at seven and the dual requirements that he not fail his classes and protect the clan leader's only child had been quite more than the youngster had been able to handle. Asami still remembers meeting the tall crying leopard shifter boy waiting on him after class the first day though other than the fact he'd messed up a problem on the board that afternoon Asami still didn't know why. A promise to not allow him to fail and reassurance that he could pass the classes if he studied with Ryuichi won the lifelong respect and eternal devotion of what would someday be the physically strongest and yet kindest Leopard shifter Asami has ever had the fortune to meet.   
  
They took one of many trails up the river often coming across other groups led by guides. They interacted with them briefly and helped one group free a stuck canoe. They lost the other groups by the middle of day two. The hike when not interrupted could be done in two days. Asami and his friends often stopped to scale trees and engage in at least one rather serious bout of hide and seek.   
  
He still remembers the fact that the last package of cookies had been on the line and even though he'd never liked sweets he'd been unable to just allow Kazumi to win. It was Kei that had taken the prize though finding both of them in less than ten minutes. It had taken Asami nearly thirteen and poor Kazumi came in last with it taking him almost thirty though both Ryuichi and Kei had provided their friend with a time handicap considering he'd stopped looking for them to help three Americans that had gotten separated from their tour group.   
  
In retrospect they shouldn't have been surprised that Kei had won. His freakishly amazing cleverness was the very reason Asami had recruited him in middle school, that and the teen's rather unusual sense of humor. He could still remember watching the young teen set up the rather elaborate trap for their school's history teacher. No one had liked the man, but outing the fact that he didn't know the very material he grilled the students on while standing in front of the school's dean had been rather brutal. Still the young female that had replaced him later that same semester had been easy on the eyes and she'd actually made history interesting through the use of several modern mediums. She was the first crush Ryuichi ever had.   
  
A cookie entered his field of vision. It was held out by his niece. Kazumi stood behind her with two cups of what Asami could tell was dark coffee. He shook his head no to the cookie which his littlest imp immediately ate while skipping away and accepted the steaming cup. When Souh moved he realized Kirishima was already seated to his right. Kazumi took the seat to his left saying, "You were deep in thought there boss. What to share?"   
  
Asami looked away from the penthouse view and smirked, "Just reminiscing. Remember when we hiked up Urauchi river to the Mariyuda Falls?"   
  
Kei harrumphed, "I remember Kazumi eating all the cookies your grandmother had made us and then tripping and pulling us all down that muddy hill on the last day." He almost squirmed in his seat, "I still have nightmares about getting that mud out of my boots."   
  
Kazumi laughed, "I still don't know why you didn't just replace them."   
  
"You might have grown up with money coming out your ears, but my family had to scrimp and save just to get me into middle school. I was already grateful for Ryuichi's father paying my way through high school but I hadn't expected for him to pay for university as well as far as I knew those boots were going to have to last me at least four years." he pushed his glassed back up his nose. "You shouldn't have been posing for those girls on that ridge."   
  
Asami shook his head and waved a hand thwarting Kazumi's comeback. "I had forgotten that part. I was more thinking about what we found at the Fall's themselves."   
  
Kazumi closed his mouth perplexed then his eyes widened, "You're talking about that shifter kit the strangely colored one that got separated from his parents."   
  
Ryuichi nodded, "Remember his coloring?"   
  
Both of his men thought for several seconds before their mouths opened silently.   
  
He hurt and for some reason he couldn't shift into his cat form. It took him several minutes to realize it was because his left shoulder was tightly bound in wrappings and his left knee was encased in a long brace. He opened his eyes and looked around. It wasn't a lab. Though he might not be any better off where he currently was.   
  
His neck felt constricted and when he felt it with his fingers he found a thin metal band. He tried to remove it only to find there was no buckle there wasn't even a seam though there was a strangely shaped indention in the front middle. It sat snuggly yet not uncomfortable around the middle of his throat and other than the strangeness of it he actually only felt it if he swallowed heavily.   
  
He struggled to the edge of the bed. He really didn't want to it felt like he was resting on clouds. Still it wouldn't do to be lying down when whoever owned the amazing bed came back. He carefully sat up and pulled the brace free. It hurt to move his leg and his knee was in agony but he forced himself to his feet anyway. There were four doors he picked one randomly and opened it.   
  
It was his worse fear. He was in someone's home in his halfway form. He wasn't even able to admire the large bathroom with its numerous modern conveniences. No, he was stuck staring at the grey tipped white furred ears standing on top of his head among the grey streaked white of his hair. Now that he was cognizant of it he realized his tail hung down his legs though it was rather lethargic. He closed his eyes thinking. Had he been drugged?   
  
"You really should get back in bed, Kitten."   
  
His eyes flew open only to be captured by a pair of gold eyes below raven hair. He wanted to run it was the conflicting need to run both into the man's chest and as far away as he possibly could that kept his feet from moving though. "Wh….Who ar..re you?" He was shaking it was the first time since he'd escaped the lab that he'd felt the need to cry and for the life of him he didn't understand why.   
  
Ryuichi entered the bathroom slowly. The boy really shouldn't be up and around. The shifter suppressant around his neck would prevent the youngster from shifting while his knee and shoulder healed and the pain medication more than anything was what kept the kit from panicking. It did nothing for the rising pheromones suddenly being released by the boy. Nor did they reduce the confusion he obviously felt about the fact he couldn't run though the thought was clearly written on the boy's face. The boy wasn't in any condition to mate and being in Ryuichi's presence wasn't helping.   
  
Omegas were rare enough in Japan that their births were coveted secrets. Clans that had them often hid them away behind walls and guards. They were home schooled and trained to be what most claimed were nearly perfect mates. Docile, gentle, and like Ryuichi's mother almost completely without personalities of their own. Like his own mother when they reached sexual maturity they were often 'sold' to the highest bidding clan. Though the clans would never be so crass as to call the process of choosing one of the coveted Omega's mates a sale, it was commonly known that they always went to the clan that offered the birth clan the largest monetary gains in trade. Male omegas were ever rarer.   
  
Though they could produce kits as well as any female, they were often shunned for being abnormal. They were always smaller than other males of their kind and unlike females were considered to be inferior in genetics as they often had strangely colored pelts and or eyes. Asami remembers his father telling him that some clans didn't even raise their male omegas but abandoned them to the wilds instead.   
  
That of course he'd not learned until after he'd returned from college. Until then the existence of Omegas had been a guarded secret Ryuichi had not been informed of. It was the only reason he'd not recognized what the tiny kit had been nearly fifteen years ago.   
  
He gently rested his hands on the boy's shoulders and felt the shudder that ran through him. Sweat started beading on the smaller male's forehead and Ryuichi allowed his nostril's to fill with the boy's incredibly sweet scent. He stumbled backwards into Ryuichi's chest and Asami caught him bending to lift the boy into his arms while being careful of the leg he refused to bend and the shoulder wrapped and trapping his left arm to his chest. "Come, you need to lie back down and let me put the brace back on your leg."   
  
He wasn't certain why he didn't fight. He didn't know this man and he'd clearly seen him in his halfway form. Yet, he couldn't convince his body to move it felt just like when someone picked him up by the nap of his neck. His muscles refused to respond to his brain's signals and what the hell was with that smell. He hated cigarette smoke yet the smell of burned tobacco, sweet alcohol, and comfort wafted up from the man's chest. It was all he could do to not purr. Did comfort have a smell?   
  
Before his brain could catch up to what the man was doing he was once again resting on the cloud like bed with his leg braced; he refused to admit that it felt a lot better wrapped up like that. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of air filtered through the sheet and blanket the man had pulled over him. They provided a small filter for the smell invading his thoughts. He narrowed his eyes at the man and demanded again, "Who are you?"   
  
"I am your Alpha, little Omega and before you ask this is my bedroom. You will remain here until my doctor says you may be up and about."   
  
The statement overrode the sensations the man's smell was producing and he felt the fur along his back raise. Who was this man to order him to stay anywhere! He pushed at the covers moving his self back towards the edge. He huffed as he struggled, "I'm not your possession, bastard."   
  
Asami nearly laughed as he pressed his wounded Omega back to the mattress. In their world the boy was a possession; a rare find that, had he been female, would have in eons past caused bloody feuds between the clans. And, oh yes he did belong to Asami. After spending six years regretting that he hadn't known what the precious boy was, he wasn't about to allow him to get away now. He smirked at the boy's struggles, "Oh no Kitten you're not getting up and Akihito?"   
  
His smirk deepened when the boy's movements stalled and he looked up in shock. "You are most definitely mine." Then he kissed him using the gasp of surprise to plunder the inside of the boy's mouth. The kiss was deep and long. He took his time drawing the boy up until he'd curled his fingers into Asami's shirt.   
  
He pulled away only once he was certain the boy was using his shirt to pull him closer and not push him away. The boy was breathless and confusion covered his face again but he didn't fight Asami pushing him gently back down and covering him. Nor did he move when Asami smirked again, "Only mine."   
  
Akihito laid staring at the door the man had exited. It had been fourteen years since anyone had called him Akihito. The closest the orphanage had ever gotten was Aki. He'd never had a family name and he'd refused to keep the one the head of the orphanage had given him. 'Shiku' wasn't in anyway auspicious and he'd already been the brunt of enough bullying.   
  
He closed his eyes; he wasn't staying in the bed because that bastard had told him to. He wasn't remotely intimidated by his golden stare or his insistence that Akihito belonged to him. Nor did he stay because he wanted to know more about the first person he'd ever met that had wanted him. Nope he snuggled down into the deep comfortable mattress and pulled the covers over his head because he needed sleep. The confrontation with the man had exhausted him and sleep would enable him to better face the man the next time they spoke. That he fell asleep the for the first time since he'd run away at thirteen without the fear someone would harm him or that golden eyes swam in his brain as sleep took him he'd never admit to anyone, even his self. 


	3. three

_He was so cold and so hungry. His belly made loud grumpy noises that made his tummy cramp. He'd tried to eat the berries of a pretty bush but they'd made him throw up. Now he was trying to find a safe place to get a drink and maybe wash the mud off his hands and feet. It was hard to walk with them covered and it wasn't like he could climb back up the steep embankment._  
  
_Voices came from the high embankment above him and he scurried into some thick ferns running along the base of the cliff. His chichi had told him to hide. No one could see him it was bad. He still didn't know why, but he was a good boy and he'd hide until his mommy came to get him._  
  
_A group of older boy tumbled down the steep incline. He watched as they freed themselves from the undergrowth. And stood laughing though the one with glassed scowled and when he growled at the tallest one he shrunk back into the Ferns farther only for his tummy to cramp and make a horrid noise again. The raven haired one held up his hand and the two taller lighter haired boys stopped bickering. He knew he'd been heard when the raven stepped up to the group of ferns and called to him._  
  
_He tried to run but he was so small and his little legs were stumpy. He wondered if that was why his chichi had told him to hide while he and his mother hunted. He'd tried but he'd gotten so hungry and then it had gotten dark._  
  
_He rubbed his paws over his eyes trying to clear the tears welling there. There were strangers here and he needed to escape. Chichi had said no one was to see him. He blinked when his paws stopped touching the ground. He wanted to scramble away but the raven held him securely and he smelled nice and he was warm. He wanted to obey his chichi but maybe they would just think he was a lost kitten and take him back to town?_  
  
_He knew that whenever a kit in the clan went missing they always checked the animal shelters. He really was lost. He tried to remember how he was supposed to act, but he'd started shaking and the boy was busy wrapping him in a warm coat. He should meow right?_  
  
_A deep baritone rumbled in his ear as he fell asleep. "It will be ok now. I've got you, Kitten. We'll take you to people that can find your parents."_  
  
Aki opened his eyes and raised his right hand to rub the tears away. He'd all but forgotten how he'd ended up at the orphanage. The teenagers had stayed and visited him at the orphanage the day after he'd been placed there. They were certain his parents would be found soon and had left him with a stuffed toy turtle telling him that it would make sure he was never alone.  
  
They had been young probably not even out of high school now that he looked at the memory objectively but oh how he'd grown to hate the three boys as he grew older. He'd been particularly angry with them when he turned twelve and the older boys at the orphanage had started cornering him during bath time. He grew used to being dirty that year anything was better than the hands and other appendages they'd used to touch him.  
  
Still his hate had fueled his escape. He'd firmed his resolve to run away and find the three people that had abandoned him at that place. He wasn't going to be the only one that suffered. So he'd packed up his few belongings and tied them in a pillow case. He waited until the small house was asleep and then took the pile of cold steamed buns the matriarch had been saving for her own breakfast and left the only place he should have been able to call home and never had.  
  
The door opened and the golden eyed man entered holding a tray piled high with steaming plates and bowls. His stomach made the same noise it had so very many years before. The man smirked; he scowled. He pushed himself up with his one working arm flexing the finger of the other. He looked up at the man, "My arm doesn't hurt anymore." He wiggled his toes glad the leg didn't scream back at him like it had earlier. "And my leg is fine. I need to get out of these bandages."  
  
The man sat the tray over Aki's legs and responded, "Eat and then take your medication so you can rest comfortably. You shouldn't leave the bed for at least three days and you've barely finished one."  
  
Aki would have crossed his arms if he'd had control of both of them as it was he just tightened his fist in the covers and glared at the man, "I need to get out of the bed and out of" He flapped his hand around at the room, "where ever this is."  
  
Asami sat next to his Omega and frowned down at him, "You need to do as you're told."  
  
The boy shook his head but grabbed the chopsticks on the side of the tray and stuffed his mouth full of rice. He'd clearly been poised to say something back but apparently his stomach won the argument it had been having with his lips for the boy said nothing else until he finished all the food on his plate.  
  
He stared at the pile of pills on the small tea plate and then glared at Asami who was certain the boy would be crossing his arms had he been able. He smirked, "You are going to swallow those pills, Kitten. I suggest you don't make me force you." Rather than respond verbally the boy pressed his lips together and glared harder.  
  
HE clearly underestimated the raven. For one second he was attempting to match the man in a staring contest only to find that in the next he was being kissed. The man had picked up the plate of pills popped them into his own mouth and attacked Aki's lips.  
  
Aki tried to keep his lips closed but the man was sneaky and gripped the back of his head and around his waist before gently tugging his hair and running his thumb across his lower ribs. It was shock that caused him to gasp and open his mouth. He wasn't certain what happened after than he only became aware of his surroundings again once the man had lifted his lips. They stared into each other's eyes and Aki became embarrassed his good hand was gripping the man's shirt and he wasn't pushing him away but tugging on it as if to bring him closer.  
  
The man smelled of warmth, comfort, and safety again. Aki wanted to shake his head and clear it. He wasn't enthralled with the man above him. He was just. Just what? He couldn't understand it; half the time he wanted to kick the man in his shins before running as fast and far away as possible. Why did he want to curl up in the man's arms the rest of the time? Why was he raising his lips for another kiss?  
  
Asami let his Omega lead them into the second kiss. It was tentative and his boy's small body actually trembled. Still Asami stayed still the boy wasn't claimed and Asami wouldn't be doing so while he was still injured and far too thin. That didn't mean he wouldn't imprint his self on the Omega's psyche. Kissing was just the first step. Asami wasn't certain what had led the boy to run away before he was even out of middle school nor what had happened in the intervening six years to have him living off the streets of Tokyo like a stray.  
  
He'd been shocked to find the boy had kept the tiny turtle he'd won in a crane game while they'd waited for the police to come and fetch the boy after they'd reached town. Asami hadn't wanted to leave until they'd found the boy's parents. He'd wanted to give them a piece of his mind at leaving the boy alone in the woods to hunt. He'd been certain no leopard shifters would treat their own offspring so carelessly. Still he'd been swayed by the police and Kei that the boy had probably wondered off on his own and his parents were most likely desperately looking for him.  
  
The authorities had promised to contact all the towns on the small island. If his parents were still on the Island or reports of a missing boy had been turned in anywhere they would find it. So he'd given the turtle to the little kit reminded him that he couldn't turn into even his halfway form until he was back safe with his parents and left Iriomote-jiima ready for his next adventure.  
  
He'd thought of the boy several times in the following two years. The summer of his eighteen however had almost driven he boy from his thoughts. A rival clan of leopards ambushed his father and mother as they traveled from their sea side home in Kamaishi back to Tokyo from their New Year's visit to his mother's clan. The local police believed that the limo had lost a tire and spun out on the icy road. They blamed the burned out vehicle on a frightfully unlikely series of events that caused the gas tank to explode.  
  
Asami knew the signs of a rocket propelled grenade when he saw it. The road above the steep incline they'd found the burnt out husk of his parent's limo had a small crater in it. All thoughts of the tiny boy were swept from his mind as he dealt with the fall out of his father's untimely demise. Between the bloody intra-clan war over who would lead them and then numerous necks he'd been forced to step all over to regain lost territory when he finally ruled it was a wonder that a meeting with his Taiwanese partners on Iriomote-jiima had even brought thoughts of the boy back to him.  
  
Still when his business had concluded he'd visited the orphanage they'd left him at. His original purpose was to see if he could bribe the boy's family's address out of the orphanage's matron. To his disgust the woman had not only allowed the boy to run away the building was in nearly complete disrepair and the few children in her care were malnourished and several of the younger ones sported bruises. The older boys were clearly better fed and the little ones were terrified of them.  
  
Asami had Kei adopt the whole lot of them and spread them youngest and preteens among the clan's childless couples. His clan unlike many others had no qualms about interacting with humans and children were the best to integrate with them as they had little fear until it was taught. The teens that under suitable adult supervision admitted to terrorizing the younger children were sent off to several military schools. Several of them now worked for him. Three had been among the men that had raided the warehouse where his Omega had been guarding his niece and nephew.  
  
The little Omega beneath him huffed and Asami smirked again. The kisses up to this point had been quick fleeting things. The boy always losing his nerve not long after their lips brushed each other. He looked down at the boy. He was delectable looking and Asami knew he'd need to call a halt to the boy's exploration soon. Kisses were all well and good but if the boy's fingers worked any farther into his shirt he'd forget his Omega wasn't up to coupling with him right now. Still he felt it was important that the boy admit he was the one that had been kissing him for the last several minutes.  
  
He smirked, "Is there something you want, Kitten?"  
  
Aki's eyes were glued to the man's lips. He pecked them several times in an effort to get the man to kiss him again. Now he was frustrated; it wasn't that the man pulled away, no it was more that the man wouldn't participate. What did he have to do to get the man to take his lips like he had only minutes before? The man asked him a question. Aki wasn't certain what it was but he did whisper back, "Kiss me."  
  
The man chuckled and part of Aki's brain perked at that in irritation, but his over whelming thought was of how warm those lips had been and how much he really wanted the man leaning over him to kiss him just one more time. Then he was lowering his lips to Aki's and all thought left him.  
  
This kiss wasn't near as long as the other. Not that Asami wanted it to end quickly but the boy's fingers had already opened three of his shirt buttons and the small hand stroking his abdominals was doing things to his groin he knew the boy couldn't currently deal with. Asami had to end the kiss before he'd have to jerk off in a shower. Besides the sleeping pills he'd forced down the boy's throat were going to take effect soon and he wanted to leave the room while the boy was awake.  
  
He lifted his head and smirked down at the nearly blank face his Omega had. Then he firmly removed the boy's hand from his stomach and tucked it under the covers as he stood. "Akihito?"  
  
"Huh?" Aki's brain was still trying to catch up to what was happening.  
  
"I'll bring you a reward for being such a good Kitten. Stay here and sleep like you're supposed to and I'll bring you two." He picked up the tray, turned, and left the room.  
  
Aki gaped at the man's retreating back. 'Good kitten' what the hell was the man talking about? Not long after the man left the scent he carried with him cleared. Aki's brain tumbled over the events that had taken place while the man had been in the room with him. "YOU BASTARD!"  
  
They were eating dinner. It was excellent as befitted the five star chef he paid to prepare it. It included all of his favorites along with several dishes just for the two toddlers. He was helping Sachi cut her fish when the boy's voice echoed across the penthouse. Luckily the door muffled the actual words though Asami was quiet certain he knew what they meant. He laughed; his Omega was turning out to be quiet entertaining.  
  
"Oji, did the kitten say something funny?" Sachi looked at him questioningly.  
  
"He called Oji a bastard. What's a bastard, Oji?" Ryiichi asked.  
  
Asami smiled, "It is a word that little kittens should never use." He went back to cutting Sachi's fish into small pieces. Yes, his Kitten was quiet entertaining and needed his mouth quiet washed out with soap.  
  
He read to his niece. It was a chore. For it took no less than four stories all the exact same one for the little minx to fall asleep. His giri no imouto, their mother, would tell him it wasn't necessary. That the little girl was quiet capable of falling asleep with only one story. Still Asami blamed his self for their father's death. His little brother would be alive today had he not caved to the young man's wish to be part of the family business. He'd known Rinichi hadn't been taught the business. He'd been kept sheltered and had been trained as an architect. He'd had no business carrying a gun much less going into Hong Kong on Ryuichi's business.  
  
So if his little niece wanted four stories, five stories, or even a million he'd read them. He'd do anything they'd ask of him as long as it kept them safe. Ryiichi was almost as bad, however he'd told Ryuichi that he knew he had to protect his little imouto and now that he was five he needed to go to sleep without adults.  
  
The boy would walk through his room with the stuffed black leopard his father had given him on his second birthday clutched tightly under his arm as he checked the closet and under his bed for monsters. Ryiichi was quiet positive that his stuffed companion came to life after dark and he always showed the hiding monster that he had a protector and they didn't scare him. Asami didn't have the heart to tell him that the leopard he sometimes woke with in the middle of the night was Asami in his cat form. He didn't want to wound the boy's budding pride.  
  
Lights were turned out or dimmed across the penthouse. The locks on the door were double checked and Asami quietly entered his own bedroom. He only glanced at the boy as he crossed to the ensuite. The shower he took was cool but he still allowed the memory of his Kitten's lips brushing his to fill his mind. It didn't take long to expand that to the feeling of the boy's fingers across his skin and he came like a teenager. He chuckled glad his little Omega didn't know the true effect he had on his Alpha.  
  
The boy was tossing and flinging his free hand out as if to ward off a blow when Asami entered the room after showering. He wore thin silk sleeping pants. Normally he'd sleep in the nude but his Kitten's presence precluded that state of dress. It was important that if his boy woke in the middle of the night he didn't become overly frightened.  
  
Still Asami couldn't help his self when he climb into bed. The boy was obviously having a nightmare and Asami wouldn't stand for the boy to lose sleep when he could easily conquer it. He laid down on the boy's good side and pulled him into his arms. He smiled when the boy settled and wiggled closer.   
  
"Mine." 


End file.
